


Quienes ganarán

by Sypre_Elric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sypre_Elric/pseuds/Sypre_Elric
Summary: Los homúnculos habían nacido para ganar





	Quienes ganarán

**Quienes ganarán**

Adonde sea que ellos miraran, los escenarios siempre se repetían. Sin importar cuán lejos viajaran, las acciones humanas jamás cambiaban. Pleitos sin sentido que diezmaban pueblos, deseos desenfrenados que fracturaban familias, desgracias ajenas que nutrían a los monstruos.

Ni el paso del tiempo podía remediar la putridez que moraba dentro de cada hombre y mujer. Ni siquiera su Dios se atrevía a rehacer la creación que cayó en desgracia frente a sus propios ojos. Estos tristes seres que luchaban día a día por reprimir sus verdaderas naturalezas, reconociéndose como engendros, pero aterrándose por lo que dirían sus pares... ¡Eran tan patéticos!

—De repente estás de muy buen humor, Envidia. ¿Listo para comenzar?

El susodicho viró su atención hacia su compañera, sosteniéndole la mirada mientras su sonrisa se extendía un poco más.

—Siempre estoy listo.

Su figura cambió, adoptando una forma robusta y de rostro afable. Ahora vestía acorde con la moda de la comunidad, aunque su atuendo lucía ajado por los bordes y deslucido. Perfecto para despertar la clemencia en los débiles y la indiferencia en los inútiles.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó confiado mientras daba una vuelta, tomándose su tiempo para exhibirse—. ¿Cómo dicen que me veo?

Lujuria suspiró, sonriéndole muy sutilmente.

—Creo que estarías mejor calvo.

—¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo.

Sin decir más palabras, Envidia marchó rumbo al pueblo. Su ritmo aminoraba con cada paso que daba y la cojera que emulaba se establecía con mayor naturalidad. Pronto se sumaría al gentío y, hasta que la misión no acabara, estaría desvinculado de esos dos.

Permitió que el estallido de ira familiar se difundiera bajo su piel cambiante, ignorando abiertamente su causa. Tonterías como éstas eran moneda corriente para los humanos, mas no para ellos porque los homúnculos eran mejores. No tenían estúpidas debilidades que los retuvieran, estaban por encima de esas cosas.

—No mates a nadie innecesariamente. —La advertencia, apenas más fuerte que un murmullo, lo detuvo—. Ya sabes qué es lo que debemos hacer.

—Deja los sermones para Orgullo y Pereza, Lujuria. En serio que no te convienen —replicó con frialdad, enarcando una ceja.

—Sólo te digo que te limites a seguir con nuestro plan. Mientras más rápido atraigamos a los alquimistas, más rápido podremos...

El rugido prolongado de un estómago cortó el propósito de su discurso.

El homúnculo transformado se carcajeó.

—Supongo que tu regla de “no matar” ya tiene justificación —sonrió presumido, recuperando su ánimo con la inesperada interrupción—. Te buscaré un banquete digno, Gula, sólo dame veinte minutos.

Entonces se fue, internándose en las calles y mezclándose entre la ingenua multitud. Si el plan funcionaba como esperaban y los alquimistas cumplían con su propósito, entonces su ama estaría más cerca de la piedra. Y con ella todos sus sueños se volverían realidad.

—Lujuria, lo siento —gimoteó el voluminoso homúnculo a su lado.

—Olvídalo —suspiró.

Pero si el asunto no prosperaba, los tres tenían permitido divertirse a su antojo mientras eliminaban toda implicación referente a su participación.

—Parece que los juegos empezarán antes de lo acordado, Gula —declaró risueña, echándose el cabello hacia atrás—. No podemos dejar que Envidia se quede con toda la diversión, ¿o sí?

Después de todo, aún quedaban pueblos para sobreexplotar en el país.

Los homúnculos habían nacido para ganar.


End file.
